1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for exchanging room air with fresh outside air and for recovering a high percentage of the thermal energy by means of a heat recovering matrix. Additionally, in accordance with the invention, when it is desired to prevent humidity from entering or exiting an enclosure, the heat recovering matrix can be replaced with a matrix which is also latent moisture recovering whereby energy is also saved by the latent heat recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses for exchanging air within a room or other enclosure with fresh outside air are known. With the increased emphasis on constructing tightly-sealed buildings and homes for energy conservation purposes, there has developed a corresponding awareness of the need to exhaust stale (and possibly toxic) room air and replace it with fresh outside air. In the wintertime, one of the problems associated with such an exchange is the introduction of cool drafts caused by the sudden influx of colder air from the outside. Another problem is the loss of heat energy along with the exhausted air. These problems essentially have been solved by the use of some form of heat exchange device which alternately stores heat given up by the exhausted air and heats the fresh air being supplied from the outside. In the summertime, it is essential to keep the warm and humid air outside the building. Accordingly, a latent and sensible heat storing matrix should be used which is capable of storing both heat and moisture.
However, air exchanging apparatuses in the prior art have been complex and relatively large in size having several channels and/or rotating heat exchangers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,931, entitled Air Exchanging Apparatus and Method, issued Mar. 1, 1988. Another problem with air exchanging apparatuses of the prior art is that they have channels with bends or curves in them which results in undesirable pressure drops from one end of the channel to the other necessitating large fans with high energy consumption and which make the apparatus difficult to clean and service. Additionally, such exchangers require two or more fans to efficiently exchange the air inside an enclosure with outside air.
We have found that it is therefore desirable to have an air exchanging apparatus which is simple, compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which can be easily cleaned and serviced. We also believe that it is also desirable to have an air exchanging apparatus which has only one continuous duct which can be straight if desired and only one fan. The energy consumption can thus be kept to a minimum.
Another problem with ducts used for ventilation is that if condensation occurs, bacteria can grow inside the ducts, and can be blown into the room. Therefore, it is necessary to be able to easily clean the ducts of an air ventilation apparatus. Air ventilation apparatuses of the prior art are difficult to clean.